King's Tower
---- ---- Summary *Each player has a 4x4 King's Tower, located at the center back of their side of the map, 1 tile from the back. *Destroying it automatically grants the player who destroys it 3 Crowns and ends the game. *The level of the player's Tower is equivalent to their King Level. The King's Towers' hitpoints and damage are increased by approximately 7% and 8% respectively per level up to level 9. From level 10 onwards, both of these statistics are increased by roughly 10% per level. *The King's Tower is not able to attack until it is damaged or either of the player's Princess Towers are destroyed. The Tower's defense is a cannon, which can target air and ground troops. *The King's Tower is classified as a building and will be targeted by Giants, Royal Giants, Lava Hounds, Hog Riders, Balloons, Golems, Ice Golems, Royal Hogs, Ram Riders (the Rams), Skeleton Barrels, Battle Rams, Goblin Giants, and Wall Breakers directly. *The King's Tower, along with the Princess Towers, receives 65% reduced damage from spells and 60% reduced damage from the Miner. *The King's Tower's attack speed can be increased by Rage. *When using splash spells like the Fireball and Arrows, don't hit the King's Tower, as doing so will activate the king before destroying a tower, giving the defender a significant advantage. It is possible, though usually impractical, to use high damage spells such as the Rocket or Lightning to directly destroy the King's tower. *When using the Miner, Graveyard, or the Goblin Barrel to eliminate a building, the Skeletons, Goblins or the Miner might activate the King's Tower if they are placed too close to it, or lured over there using Tornado. History *In the May 2016 Update, the King Tower's range was reduced to 7 (from 8) but its effective range was unchanged. *On 3/11/16, Supercell released special offers for iOS only, known as the (HERO PACK)RED and (POUCH OF GEMS)RED. Players who purchased either of these offers would gain red decorations around their King's Tower until 6/12/16. *On 6/8/18, the King Tower's damage was increased such that it equaled the damage of the Princess Towers. *The 7/1/19 Update started adding Tower Skins unlockable through Pass Royale. Trivia *Many spells, such as the Fireball, seem to come from the King's Tower, despite there being no clear origin they could launch from. *The King's Tower and the Princess Towers are collectively referred to as "Crown Towers". *Though very rare, a 3 Crown draw can be attained when both players’ King's Towers are destroyed at the same time. *Oddly, the King‘s Tower's cannon did less damage than the Princess Towers' bows at all levels except level 1. However, this was fixed in the August 2018 Balance Update, though the King's DPS is still inferior to the Princess Towers', having a longer hit speed (1 v.s. 0.8 sec). *Although Cannons themselves can only target ground troops, the King Tower's cannon can target both air and ground troops. This might be because the cannon is elevated on the tower. *At level 8 or higher, the King's Tower has less hitpoints than a same level Golem. *If two buildings are placed in front of the King's Tower, a building-targeting troop such as a Golem will target the King's Tower after destroying these two buildings. This puts the opponent at an advantage as the death damage of a Golem or Golemite or a hit landed by a Hog Rider can activate the King's Cannon, once again giving a significant advantage. A Tornado could also drag the troop to the King's Tower after it has destroyed the first building. *According to a Clash Royale FAQ, it is said that the King uses Elixir based beard oil with pine scent to keep his perfect facial hair. *Even though the king stands behind the turret, he doesn't seem to be controlling it. Rather, the turret seems to automatically aim at enemies. *A special form of the King's Tower, which looks like two regular King's Towers side by side and connected to each other, is used in 2v2 mode. When activated, there are two cannons that can independently attack. *The King is the subject of a set of Emotes, which is the only set available from the start of the game, and the first emotes to exist in Clash Royale. The King is also the subject of one Emote unlocked through Pass Royale. fr:Tour du roide:Königsturm Category:Crown Towers